


Tax Season

by PopukoPoptart



Category: Animal Crossing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopukoPoptart/pseuds/PopukoPoptart
Summary: raymond files his taxes
Relationships: Villager/Villager (Animal Crossing)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Tax Season

raymond x taxes  
oh taxes kun  
ur so spicy  
raymond chan i love the way u do me  
the way u file me away


End file.
